


Out Of Place And Underdressed

by exposeyou



Series: I'm With The Band [9]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exposeyou/pseuds/exposeyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sienna is sleeping in someone else's bed, and has a clandestine meeting with a stranger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Place And Underdressed

_France_

Jonny was just drifting off to sleep when he heard the door of the cottage open.

His first thought was relief. It was finally happening.

He opened his eyes and waited for the inevitable – which didn’t come.

He turned his head. Sienna stood there with Jude’s wax jacket over her nightdress. Jonny glanced at his alarm clock. It was two in the morning. He groaned.

“What are you doing here?”

She looked coy as she divested herself of her coat and wellingtons.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“And so you came here for...?”

“A cuddle?”

He had to admit, it was quite sweet. But he was on his guard. He always was, really, these days, and he wasn’t too impressed about someone barging in on him in the small hours.

“I’m not going to sleep with you, you know.”

“I’m not stupid, I know you’re gay.”

He opened his mouth to protest that he wasn’t _that_ gay, but then thought better of it.

Jonny may have preferred boys, but really, he was more of Ewan’s brand of open-minded sexuality. Certainly, he was straight enough to worry about how his body might react with a half-dressed Sienna pressed up against it.

She slipped under the covers, and he was glad that he had decided to wear a pair of flannel pajama bottoms that night. She lay down with her back to him. He looked at the trio of stars tattooed on her shoulder, and resisted the urge to trace them with a finger.

“If you’re not here for sex then – and thank God - why exactly are you here?”

Sienna pushed a lock of hair back behind her ear.

“I got lonely.”

Jonny was getting exasperated. “Don’t you have a boyfriend to take care of that? A cranky, possessive boyfriend who would probably punch me again if he knew you were here?”

She just snorted, and he supposed she had a point. If Jude treated her half as well as he did his guitars, she wouldn’t be there with him, like a little lost girl.

And really, they weren’t actually doing anything wrong, were they? They were practically like brother and sister, except... He didn’t want to think about what he was doing.

She shouldn’t be there. It was too risky.

But Sienna had come to him in the middle of the night, vulnerable, lonely. He couldn’t kick her out.

He held her until they both fell asleep, and in the morning, she was gone.

+++

 _London_

Sienna hurried along the street, an armful of silver bracelets making her walk musical. She looked at her phone to check the time.

 _1 new message._

 _Jude: Where are you babe?_

She would tell him that she was seeing a friend. In a way, she was.

She hadn’t met the dark-haired woman before, but she’d heard a lot about her.

There had been phonecalls and emails back and forth for a couple of weeks, and now, finally, they were getting to see each other face to face.

She spotted her waiting outside the restaurant.

They shook hands, and the formality felt a little stilted. Sienna wasn’t sure where this meeting fell on the scale of professionalism. Was this more business or personal? She felt a fierce need to strike the right note, if propriety can feel fierce.

She assessed her companion discreetly. Jude was right, they _were_ very different. But she wanted this woman’s approval. For one thing, she was older and more experienced in the industry that Sienna was now trying to find her way in, and for another, she was a huge influence on the men she was now living with. It was only natural that she felt nervous about this.

It seemed as if the other woman had noticed her discomfort. “I thought it would be nice to meet you somewhere a little less formal,” she said. “I hope you like sushi.”

Luckily, Sienna did. She resolved to order as much as she wanted, and to _enjoy_ it.

They sat in one of the vinyl booths. She ordered green tea for Sienna, and a beer for herself. They spent a few seconds observing the conveyor belt in silence. So many options.

“He’s mentioned you a lot,” Sienna ventured.

That earned her a smirk.”I doubt that it was all good things. Now I am going to tell you everything that you need to know.”

+++

 _France_

Two nights after the first crepuscular visit, Jonny heard someone in the cottage again. He lay motionless until his bedroom door opened, and he smelt perfume. Definitely Sienna.

“Is this going to be a regular thing, then?” he asked as she took off her coat and her shoes.

“Only when I’m sad and lonely”. She looked up at him from under her wispy fringe.

Damn, but the girl was good.

“So, if you’re not here to seduce me, what do you want? A cup of tea and a chat?”

She snorted. “No, no girly sleepover bullshit. I just want to sleep. And to not be alone.”

He shook his head.

“Fair enough. Get comfy then.”

She drifted off straightaway, or seemed to. Jonny had more trouble sleeping. It wasn’t like him. He could sleep anywhere, and frequently had, when he’d been on tour with other bands. He’d hunker down backstage with his jacket as a pillow, and the roadies would laugh at him. He’d lost count of the times he’d fallen asleep on the tube and woken up at Cockfosters.

So lying awake with his mate’s girlfriend next to him was an unusual scenario on many levels. He was anxious. This had been a bad idea three nights ago, and it was a bad idea now.

Still, he must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he remembered was waking with a start to see Jude standing over them.


End file.
